


Spencer

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: Criminally Appealing [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is going to be a bunch of flash-fiction, drabbles and one-shots. They will be loosely related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping Arrangents

“I’m not sleeping with Reid!” Morgan announced, causing Spencer to frown.  
“I will!” I blurted out without thinking.  
Everyone, Reid included, turned to look at me. That is, until my darling Penelope smacked her hand on Morgan’s arm and called dibs on him.  
  
Half an hour later, I entered the room with my go-bag in hand. Reid was already there, his back facing the open door. When he heard me setting my bag down, he turned to give me a surprised look.  
“Oh, F/N. What are you doing here?”  
“We’re sharing, remember?”  
“I do.” Of course he did. “I just didn’t think you were serious.”  
“Why would I not be serious?” I asked, tilting my head in confusion.


	2. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look! Look what I made! I wrote a drabble! Like, a proper one! Exactly 100 words! *so proud*

“Well, hello!” JJ said, looking at the door.  
At her comment everybody turned and we were greeted by the sight of Reid, who had just entered the room – with a new haircut. He sat down in a free chair, everybody still staring.  
“What, did you join a boyband?” Hotch asked, all of us giggling and smiling as our boss cracked a rare joke.  
“No…” Reid replied, frowning.  
I took the liberty to reach up and ruffle his soft hair.  
“Aaaaw, I like it.” I said, and Spence smiled, blushing slightly.  
“Of course you do.” Morgan retorted with a knowing grin.


	3. Talk Whovian To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Season 6, Episode 16, "Coda", everyone is off to do their own thing, but you're alone, and you really don't want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this might be a bit messy concerning the air dates of "Coda" and both mentioned New Who episodes, but frankly, I don't care. Bite me.

“Spencer?” I asked on the jet as it soared through the skies, back towards DC.  
“Yes?” he looked up from his book.  
“You can talk Whovian to me any time you want.”  
He lit up immediately at my words.  
“I didn’t know you liked Doctor Who.”  
“Happy to know I can surprise you.” I said, smiling.  
“We could… We could watch a few episodes together some time, if you want.” he suggested.  
“I’d love to.”  
He nodded and returned his attention to his book, smiling to himself.

I returned to my small apartment, alone, after we had wrapped everything up at Quantico. David was playing video games with Ashley, Hotch had gone home to Jack, Penelope had roped Derek in for a movie night, and Spencer and Emily had gone off on their own as well. I was bored, and I did not feel like being all by myself, so I grabbed a DVD-box, a bag of microwave-popcorn and my car keys and headed out.

I was nervous when I knocked on his door, but when he opened and saw me, Spencer smiled.  
“Hey, I didn’t expect you tonight.”  
“Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t feel like being alone and was hoping you’d be interested in the company. But if you’d rather I leave, that’s fine too.”  
“No, no. Come on in.” he said, stepping aside.  
Grateful he didn’t send me away I entered, and he closed the door behind me.  
“Living room’s that way.” he said, gesturing, and we both made our way there after I had taken off my coat and shoes.  
His apartment seemed to be slightly larger than my own, and there were books everywhere. To me, they did not seem to be in any particular order, but I was certain the way they were arranged made perfect sense in that brilliant brain of his. One in particular caught my eye, though. It looked brand new and was lying on the coffee table, almost untouched.  
“Migranes?” I asked, instantly worried.  
“Just research.” he told me.  
“Spencer… are you sure? You seem off lately. Sometimes, at least.”  
He sighed deeply as we sat on the sofa, next to each other.  
“No. Not really. I’ve been… having these headaches. They’re bad. I can’t sleep, and I can’t bear the sunlight in my eyes.”  
“That’s why you’ve been wearing sunglasses so much lately?” I asked for confirmation.  
“Yes.”  
“Have you told anyone?”  
“Emily knows.”  
“And a doctor?”  
“I had some tests before the case in Miami a while back. They couldn’t find an explanation.”  
“Can I do anything?”  
He smiled.  
“Watch Doctor Who with me?”  
I held my bag up, grinning.  
“That’s what I thought.”  
“What’s your favorite?” he asked.  
“Well, if we’re talking New-Who, that would be ‘Vincent and the Doctor’.” I admitted, frowning when his face fell. “You don’t like that one?”  
“No no, I do…”  
“But?”  
“But… When I went back to get my results after that case, they told me everything was alright. Physically. The doctor suggested psychosomatic causes for my headaches.”  
“And now you’re afraid you might be drifting in the same direction as your mother?” I guessed, hitting bulls-eye on the first try.  
Spencer was silent.  
“Spence, please look at me.” I asked, and he turned his head to face me. You’re way too brilliant no to know that psychosomatic does not necessarily mean what’s commonly viewed as crazy.”  
“You think I’m brilliant?”  
“Please, like you don’t know you are. You can probably recite Pi to at least a hundred decimal places.”  
“Four thousand, six hundred, eighty-two, actually. Last time I did.” he corrected, and I smiled.  
“See? You’re not crazy.”  
“Some would argue the opposite, given that as evidence.”  
“But you’re not talking to some. You’re talking to me. You’re smart, and empathic. And that boy, Sammy… I don’t think he responded to you just because you happened to be the one sitting next to him at that moment. Not only.”  
“Then why else?” he asked, curious.  
“Because he noticed how good of a person you are.”  
A bright smile spread over Spencer’s face, sparking one on my own in return.  
“We’re all here for you, you know that. You can talk to any one of us. About anything. At any time.”  
“I know, but don’t-“  
“You don’t want the others to know about your headaches?” I asked, and he nodded again. “Fine, I won’t tell them. Not a word.” I promised, leaning in to kiss his cheek.  
“Thank you.” he said when I had pulled back again.  
“Don’t thank me. Not for something that goes without saying. But let me tell you something else, if I may.”  
“Of course.” he said, eyeing me curiously when I leaned in again and brought my lips close to his ear to whisper my words to him.  
“I think you’re incredibly sexy with your vest and sunglasses on like that.”  
I settled back into my seat to watch a furious blush spread across his cheeks. He did not reply anything.  
“Now let’s ignore Vincent and watch some Vampires terrorize Venice instead.” I prompted.  
“They’re not technically-“  
“I know. They’re not vampires. That claim seemed fishy from the get-go anyway.”


End file.
